Une infiltration qui tourne mal
by carolee23
Summary: Ziva est en mission sous couverture, elle tombe sur l'équipe de Los Angeles. Ile grillent sa couverture ... Couple : Ziva/Callen
1. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer / Avertissement : Dans l'épisode crossover NCIS Enquêtes spéciales/NCIS Los Angeles, Ziva n'apparait pas dans l'épisode et son nom n'est pas cité. La fiction se passe au début de la saison 7 de NCIS Enquêtes spéciales, juste après son enlèvement et le début de la saison 2 de NCIS Los Angeles._

_C'est une fiction inspirée d'une fiction anglaise : Of Guns and Secrets, mais je modifie l'écriture de certains passages en ajoutant des points de vue/pensée et surtout je développe la relation Ziva/Callen._

**Point de vue omniscient :**

La jeune femme se déplaçait dans la maison, elle portait un haut kaki, un jeans skinny noire et une paire de bottines plates couleurs camelle assortie à sa ceinture. Ces boucles souples brunes étant les seules choses discernables depuis leurs postes d'observation. Les trois agents infiltrés la survellaient depuis des heures dans leurs voitures. ils ont commencés à la suivre il y a des semaines. Elle se faisait appeller TigerLily, mais son vrai nom était Tali Gidon.

Après qu'ils aient noté sa presence lors de nombreuses transactions d'armes dans la région et découvert qu'lle était recherchée différent pays, ils ont commencé à la suivre. Au bout de mois d'observations, ils ont découvert que c'était elle qui vendait les armes, ils devaient l'arrêter pour démanteler les différents réseau dans lesquels elle était impliquée.

L'équipe du NCIS de Los Angeles se tenait en ambuscade dans deux voitures, situées de part et d'autre de la maison. Deeks en avait marre d'attendre.

"Peut-être que je me répète quand est-ce que l'on intervient ?" En tant que policier il avait l'habitude d'action et de surveillance mais pas aussi longue. Il s'agacait de faire le guet. Sam sourit a cette remarque et ce retient de répondre.

"Nous interviendrons cette nuit pour l'effet de surprise" repondit Callen.

"Je pense que nous aurions dû en informer Hetty." dit Sam en pensant aux conséquences.

Callen se voulant rassurant répondit "Elle est en conférence à Washington. Il y a deux option soit elle sait et nous ne serions pas là, soit elle l'ignore, comme nous sommes ici on connait tous la réponse cette question."

A la tombé de la nuit, elle éteignit les lumières sauf celle du salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et disparut de leur vu. Callen lança l'opération : "Allons-y !"

**Point de vue de Ziva :**

Ziva avait repéré les deux voitures qui la suivait. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et récupéra deux pistolets. Elle se doutait qu'ils passerai bientôt a l'action. Elle supposait que c'était des payeurs récalcitrants ou bien des agents fédéraux mais le directeur Vance devait s'assuré que personne n'interfère. L'enquête était bientôt fini, ils allaient pouvoir démanteler la cellule terroriste qui avait fait un carnage sur un navire militaire. Les terroristes avaient éliminés tous les marins a bord, détournés le bateau et récupérés les armes. Cela presque un an, qu'elle était sous couverture, elle avait due se créer une réputation avant de tenté les approcher. Une fois qu'ils ont acceptés la rencontre, les négociations ont été dure, d'ailleurs elles sont toujours en cours.

Des bruits de pas firent sortir Ziva de sa rêverie, son rythme cardiaque augmenta en flèche à cause de son excitation. Elle allé pouvoir se défouler. Agrippant ces pistolets, elle se prépara à tirer.

Des coups furent frapper à la porte, se suivant d'un "Agents fédéraux !". 'Eh merde ! Vance n'a pas fait son travail !' elle pensa, s'en suivant d'une série de jurons mélangeant arabe et hébreu. Elle rangea ces armes, elle ne pouvait pas les blesser, elle devait les mettre à terre. Ziva ne devait pas grillé sa couverture, se savant épier par la cellule.

La porte fut défoncée et elle aperçut trois hommes et une femme, les armes aux poings. Ne l'ayant pas vue, ils commencèrent a investir sa maison. La femme se dirigea vers elle, profitant de l'effet de surprise, Ziva l'assomma facilement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le blond au cheveux long, l'attrapant à la gorge par dernière, il eu le temps de dire : "Elle est là !" avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient après avoir été frappé violement à la tête. Ziva eu à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut plaquée au sol par un homme imposant à la peau foncée. Elle utilisa son arme contre lui en le frappant au visage plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'il fut à moitié conscient, elle lui envoya son genou dans l'estomac. Il se releva un peu et elle profita pour le poussé et il s'effondra sur le sol. Ziva se releva mais sentie un canon froid dans son dos.

"Les mains en l'air !" Il commanda. Elle leva les mains.

"Vous faites une erreur" Déclara-t-elle

"Tourne-toi lentement."

Ziva s'exécuta, elle rencontra de magnifique yeux bleus glacier lui lançant des éclairs. Elle attrapa rapidement l'arme et la jeta à travers la pièce. Elle faucha ces jambes mais lui saississant le bras, il l'entraina avec lui. Il essaya de la retourner sous lui mais il se retrouva dos au sol et elle atterri durement sur sa poitrine. Elle s'assit à califouchon sur lui et épingla rapidement ses bras au dessus de la tête. L'homme au yeux bleu paru surpris, son expression aurai été comique dans d'autre circonstance.

Elle décida de le narguer.

"Alors, on n'a pas l'abitude de se faire dominer par une femme beau bond ?" dit-elle avec un sourire narquois. Elle se pencha jusqu'à son oreille.

"Je suis du Mossad, sous couverture. " Affirma-t-elle

"Rends-toi !" Repondit-il

"Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre." Déclara Ziva.

Elle lui infligea des coups au niveau du plexus pour lui couper le souffle, puis elle lui donna un coup de coude sur la tempe droite et il perdit conscience.

Elle se leva rapidement et sortie mais elle fut arrêtée par deux paires de bras, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, elle sentie la seringue dans son coup. Elle sombra dans l'inconscient.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer / Avertissement : Dans l'épisode crossover NCIS Enquêtes spéciales/NCIS Los Angeles, Ziva n'apparait pas dans l'épisode et son nom n'est pas cité. La fiction se passe au début de la saison 7 de NCIS Enquêtes spéciales, juste après son enlèvement et le début de la saison 2 de NCIS Los Angeles._

_C'est une fiction inspirée d'une fiction anglaise : Of Guns and Secrets, mais je modifie l'écriture de certains passages en ajoutant des points de vue/pensée et surtout je développe la relation Ziva/Callen._

**Point de vue de Ziva : **

Une gifle la réveilla, le chef de la cellule terroriste se tenait devant elle, derrière lui se trouvaient trois autres membres. Elle était attaché à une chaise, les bras et jambes entravées. Des souvenirs désagréables refirent surfaces, des flashs de sa captivité lui revinrent. Elle serra les dents et les ignora.

"À la belle au bois dormant se réveille !" déclara le chef. "Commençons!" ajouta-t-il.

Il se plaça en face du visage de Ziva et commença à parler "Tu sais, j'ai toujours eux des doutes te concernant. Vois-tu, ta réputation est trop parfaite, trop lisse. Après tout, cela fait à peine un an que tu est dans la région et pourtant on dirai que tu est là depuis des années." Il sourit sadiquement avant de continuer "Alors Madame parfaite de quelle agence viens-tu ?" en accentuant sur le "parfaite".

Ziva le regarda dans les yeux et sourit avant de nier d'une voix calme "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous-voulez parler, vous mettez en périls les négociations en cours"

Il lui assena une gifle, "Les négociations sont caduques, on ne travail pas avec les fédéraux !" s'énerva-t-il, "Recommençons. Pour qui travail tu ?"

Ziva le regarda mais ne dit rien. Une autre gifle vola. "Il vaudrai mieux répondre sinon je rendrai cela douloureux."menace-t-il, face à son mutisme, il lui donna une série de claque.

_Deux jours plus tard_

**Point de vue omniscient : **

L'équipe du NCIS Los Angeles était en planque devant la maison de la suspecte. Hetty revenait aujourd'hui. "Hetty ne sera pas contente, nous avons perdu un suspect en essayant de l'arrêter et elle n'en sait rien." dit Des d'une voix inquiète. Sam lui lança un regard noir, cette femme a réussi à le mettre à terre très facilement, lui un ancien Navy SEAL.

"Éric a vérifié toutes les bases de données, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans les agences nationales et internationales. Soit elle était sous couverture, elle est parfaite. Soit c'est bien un marchand d'armes et dans ce cas nous avons laissé s'échapper." Sam grogna pour le faire taire. Deeks voulant rassurer Sam ajouta "Si ça peut te rassurer, elle à aussi eux Callen." en chuchotant. Sam se sentait mieux, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

"Oui Deeks ?" a dit Callen alors que Deeks et Sam le rejoignaient dans la rue. Lui aussi était meurtri et son égo en avait pris un coup, elle avait mit à terre son équipe et lui-même sans effort.

"On était, euh, j'étais eh bien ... de rien." a annoncé Deeks fuyant le regard de Callen. Il regarda derrière celui et écarquilla les yeux. Ces coéquipier surpris de son silence et face à sa mine choqué se retournèrent. Ils aperçurent, leur suspecte perdue dans un état pitoyable, elle était couverte de sang et d'ecchymoses. Elle marchait dans leurs direction avec un homme dans le état pire que le sien. Arrivant à leur hauteur, elle jeta l'homme à leurs pieds et déclara "Voici le chef de la cellule terroriste responsable du massacre des marins en mer. Vous trouverez le reste de la cellule dans un entrepôt sur les quais."

Une fois le choc passait, Deeks éloigna l'homme à terre de Ziva. Sam et Callen dégainèrent leurs armes et mirent en joue Ziva.

"Mains en l'air !" cria Sam, elle s'exécuta, levant la mains droite, mais ne parvint qu'à écarter son bras gauche de son corps.

"Il a dit mains au dessus de la tête !" dit Callen froidement

Sur le même ton elle et le regardant droit dans les yeux, énonça, "Je ne peux pas la lever plus haut, mon épaule est disloquée."

Les agents Hanna et Callen s'approchèrent leurs armes encore en joue, avant que sam ne la range pour la menotter en tirant sur ses bras. Ziva gémit de douleur et le fusilla du regard.

"On les emmène aux hangar à bateaux dans des voitures différents. Il faut envoyer un équipe à l'entrepôt."Dicta Callen en la regardant."On se retrouve la-bas." ajouta-t-il pour Deeks et Kensy.

_Au hangar à bateaux_

**Point de vue omniscient :**

Kensy est retourné au QG après la descente dans l'entrepôt, une vrai boucherie mais il resté une dizaine de personnes vivantes et menottées.

Sam interrogeait l'homme depuis quelques minutes à peine qu'il déballait tous son sac. Depuis la pièce principale, Callen et Deeks observaient l'interrogatoire.

"C'est trop facile." déclara Callen,

"Peut-être pas, il peut vouloir aller en prison ou bien il craint quelqu'un ou il peut éventuellement protéger une personne." supposa Deeks.

"Il se pourrait que nous l'ayons cette personne." Réfléchit Callen à haute voix.

En rejoignant ces coéquipiers, Sam s'exclama "C'est pathétique, au suivant."

"Oh! elle ne va pas craquer facilement." affirma Deeks. Mais les deux autres agents l'ignorèrent, "Bon flic et méchant flic ?" proposa Sam

"Intimidation et menaces ?" renchérit Callen

"On y va ?" en s'adressant à Callen

"Vous voulez-lui l'effrayer car elle nous a battu !" s'amusa Deeks, "Et c'est moi que l'on traite d'immature !" s'indigna-t-il, "je vais vous filmer pour Hetty." dit-t-il avant d'aller plus loin.

Deeks regardant l'écran de surveillance laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipier et pointa l'écran du doigt.

Ziva était endormie sur la table, les mains sur la table et sans menottes. Les taches de sang qui parsemaient ses vêtements s'étaient agrandi. Les menottes se trouvaient maintenant sur la table fermées.

"Je l'ai menotté à la table !" affirma Sam

"Allons lui demandé pourquoi elle n'est pas parti ?" dit Callen en se dirigeant vers la salle d'interrogatoire suivit de près par Sam.


	3. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer / Avertissement : Dans l'épisode crossover NCIS Enquêtes spéciales/NCIS Los Angeles, Ziva n'apparait pas dans l'épisode et son nom n'est pas cité. La fiction se passe au début de la saison 7 de NCIS Enquêtes spéciales, juste après son enlèvement et le début de la saison 2 de NCIS Los Angeles._

_C'est une fiction inspirée d'une fiction anglaise : Of Guns and Secrets, mais je modifie l'écriture de certains passages en ajoutant des points de vue/pensée et surtout je développe la relation Ziva/Callen._

**Point de vue omniscient :**

Callen ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de la claquer. Ziva ouvrit les yeux comme de rien n'était. Sam s'assit devant elle et Callen s'adossa au mur derrière. Ziva fixa Sam alors poait des dossier sur la table, ils continuèrent a se dévisager jusqu'à ce que Callen prenne la parole

"Quelque chose n'allait pas avec les menottes ?" s'enquit-il moqueusement. Au lieu de répondre, elle releva ses manches pour exposer ses poignets ensanglantés. L'agent Hanna émit un hoquet de surprise, ils pouvaient voir que plusieurs couches de son épiderme étaient partie.

Callen se tourna vers Sam avec un regard désaprobateur. Tout en continuant à fixer Sam du regard Ziva expliqua "Ton ami n'y est pour rien, ces blessures n'ont pas été par vos menottes. Vous avez fait sauter ma couverture et le cellule n'a pas bien prit le fait de se faire roulé."

Callen soupira avant de répondre "Nous n'avons trouvé aucune information sur toi Tali!"

"Je suis sur que si je te cherché je ne trouverai aucune information sur toi Callen." Dit Ziva en murmurant son nom. Elle a aimé faire roulé son nom sur ses lèvres. "Et c'est David, Ziva David, Mossad et NCIS." affirma-t-elle. Callen fut surpris d'entendre son nom et le fait qu'elle prétende qu'ils appartiennent à la même agence. Il contourna la table, abati ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Ziva. Il se pencha et appuya sa poitrine sur son dos ensanglantait et plaça sa tête à côté de la sienne. Il envahissait son espace personnel.

Ziva pouvait sentir ses muscles durs se presser dans son dos et son poids sur ses épaules.

"Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente Tali!" dit Callen. Ziva se tourna et sa bouche effleura son oreille. Elle murmura d'une voix séduisante " Je n'aime pas que l'on s'introduise chez moi."

"Comment s'est passé la vente d'arme ?" interrogea Callen tournant la tête pour lui faire face, ils se défiaient du regard, leurs lèvrent à quelques centimètres.

Sam regardait leurs échanges avec interré, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait G réagir de cette manière. Cette femme arrivait à lui faire perdre son sang froid, en plus il y avait toute cette tension sexuelle entre eux. Sam se tenait prêt à intervenir pour les séparer.

"Comment va ta tête ?" dit malicieusement Ziva en souriant. Elle posa son regard sur Sam. Elle lui rappelait sa douloureuse défaite, elle l'avait battu. Les yeux de Callen s'étrécir et il grogna à son oreille. Elle l'avait encore remit à sa place, il se détacha d'elle pour se poster derrière son coéquipier.

"L'homme nous a tous dit." commença Sam, " Il a tous déballé, il nous a dit que tu était du Mossad, qu'ils essaient d'acheter des armes et même qu'il est un ennemi des États-Unis." continua-t-il. "Il dit vrai alors croyez le, cela nous fera gagner du temps."

"Vraiment, je n'y croit pas une seule seconde." affirma Callen. "Moi, je pense que tu le payes ou bien que tu le fais chanter." renchérie Sam.

"Je n'en ai pas besoin." dit Ziva en haussant l'épaule droite. "Si vous ne l'arrêtez pas, je le ferai puis je le ramènerait à Israël et il n'aimerait pas."

Pendant ce temps, Éric a pu vérifié les différentes base de données. "Callen, tu me reçoit ?" demanda Éric, Callen se tourna légèrement vers la caméra et hocha la tête. "J'ai vérifié, elle n'appartient à aucune agence."

"Ton nom n'apparait nul part." dit Callen. Ziva leva ses yeux et sourit malicieusement avant de rétorquer, "Comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne vous trouverai pas non plus, agents spéciaux Sam Hanna et G Callen." Sam et G se regardèrent, elle les connaissait et ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Je te le redemande. A qui vends-tu les armes? Les as-tu déjà vendu ?" interrogea Callen. Ziva, sans répondre, soupira et fixa un point imaginaire droit devant elle. Les deux agents ont continués à lui poser des questions, des menaces d'emprisonnement et même de mort ont fusé. Elle sourcilla à peine et continua à les ignorer.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla une Hetty en colère. Elle avait les poings serrés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs à ses deux meilleurs agents.

"Agents spéciaux Callen et Hanna." commença-t-elle "Que. Faites. Vous ?" poursuivit-elle en détachant chaque syllabes.

"Nous interrogeons une suspecte dans la vente d'arme." affirma avec aplomb Callen, le regard réprobateur d'Hetty, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait certainement commit une erreur.

"Ziva David est un membre du Mossad très respecté non seulement en Israël mais aussi au États-Unis." Ziva, tremblant légèrement se leva en l'écoutant Hetty.

"Hetty, cela longtemps. Comment allez-vous ?" demanda Ziva

"Apparemment incapable de surveiller mes agents." répondit Hetty. Elle attrapa le bras de Ziva et la guida hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Ziva grimaça de douleur et Hetty le remarqua. "Allez chercher Deeks, c'est lui qui est le plus qualifié et la trousse de secours!" ordonna-t-elle àSam et Callen.

Elle emmena Ziva dans la pièce principale et la fit assoir sur la table.

"Je sais que tu souffre, alors ne me mens pas. Ou as-tu mal ?" demanda Hetty

Ziva répondu "Mon épaule est disloquée, j'ai des coupures superficielles sur le dos et l'abdomen, des ecchymoses partout, quelques doit cassés. Rien qui ne guérissent pas." Hetty attrapa le couteau de sa ceinture et sourit. "On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes à ce que je vois." "Jamais" confirma Ziva.

"Je vais te couper la chemise." dit Hetty. Ziva se laissa faire et grimaça en sentant l'aire toucher ses blessures. Sa brassière était couverte de sang et les bandages autour de son corps en étaient imbibés. Callen rentra avec la trousse de secours et la déposa sur la table. Il s'éloigna pour observer leurs échanges. Callen se questionnait sur leur relation, comment s'étaient-elles connues et depuis quand.

"J'ai eus le temps de réaliser les premiers soin après avoir tuait les exécutants et neutralisait les dirigeants. C'était de la légitimes défense." se défendit Ziva

"Je n'en doute pas ma chère. Des côtes cassés ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Faillées oui, cassées peut-être." répondit Ziva

Deeks rentra à son tour et fut surprit par le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, une femme blessait et son supérieur lui parlant gentiment.

"Monsieur Deeks, prenez soin de madame David ici présente je vous pris. Je doit m'entretenir avec monsieur Callen." dit le bout de femme.


End file.
